A radiator in a vehicle is a heat exchanger used for cooling an internal combustion engine. The radiator is typically mounted behind a front grille to receive airflow from the forward movement of the vehicle. The velocity of air flow across the radiator has a major effect on its ability to dissipate heat. Active grille shutters have been developed, which improve efficiency by opening and closing automatically to control airflow across the radiator. When they are opened, the shutters allow air to flow through the radiator and into the engine compartment to promote cooling. When the cooling is not needed, the shutters close and reroute air around the vehicle to lessen aerodynamic drag and reduce fuel consumption. During the engine start-up, closed shutters can reduce warm-up time in cold weather.
In the current active grille shutter systems, the grille shutter is separated from the radiator and is an addition to the traditional cooling system. The inventor has recognized that there is a need for a cooling system having a reduced cost and weight compared to the current cooling system with active grille shutters.